AUGURIO DE MUERTE
by HermioneGrangerGryffindor16
Summary: La batalla final que decidirá la salvación o la destrucción del mundo mágico se aproxima. Habrá un complot contra todos los magos y brujas de aquel lugar con el único fin de aniquilar a todos y cada uno de los muggles. A pesar de que todo pueda parecer perdido para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no es así ya que, recibirán ayuda de unos cuantos viejos amigos y compañeros...


_**AUGURIO DE MUERTE**_

_**La batalla final que decidirá la salvación o la destrucción del mundo mágico se aproxima.**_

_**Habrá un complot contra todos los magos y brujas de aquel lugar con el único fin de aniquilar a todos y cada uno de los muggles.**_

_**A pesar de que todo pueda parecer perdido para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, no es así ya que, recibirán ayuda de unos cuantos viejos amigos y compañeros.**_

_**Si desean salvarse, deberán hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de aprender a convivir juntos y hacerse más fuertes si quieren derrotar la amenaza.**_

Hola a todos los amantes/aficionados/locos de las sagas de Harry Potter.

Mi nombre es HermioneGrangerGryffindor16 y, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics.

Yo al igual que vosotros también estoy obsesionada con estas radiantes películas por no decir que no me canso de leer los libros publicados y escritos por J.K Rawling de los cuales no me canso de leer una y otra vez ya que te hacen sentir los sentimientos de los personajes y vivir todas y cada una de las situaciones por las que pasan estos en carne propia.

Pero, en fin, aquí os traigo una pequeña historia surgida de mi mente.

No puedo decir gran cosa salvo que espero que os guste.

¡Reviews!

ADVERTENCIA: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la escritora y la creadora de dicha saga: J.K Rawling.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_**Capítulo 1: Regreso a una segunda casa.**_

Todo da comienzo nuevamente, otro año más en una prestigiosa escuela fuera del alcance visual de los humanos sin ningún tipo de virtud mágica la cual poder desarrollar, dejándola así, desconocida para las personas corrientes.

Nueve. Nueve de Septiembre es la fecha de todos los años por la cual todos han tenido que comenzar un nuevo curso, reencontrándose así tanto amigos como otros quienes no saben el significado de la palabra amistad.

En una pequeña casa llamada La Madriguera, había mucho ajetreo, además de varios gritos provenientes de dos voces graves y un poco infantiles acompañados de un grave chillido producido por un animal, una de las mascotas de la familia.

George y Fred Weasley eran los causantes de todo aquel ruido. La razón era bastante simple: peleaban por quien se sentaría en el asiento del copiloto, ya que, esta vez, iba a estar vacío; el señor Weasley no los acompañaría esa vez, quien al igual que Percy Weasley, estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando en varios asuntos que requerían la intervención de casi todo el Ministerio de Magia.

Quien provocó el otro sonido ensordecedor no fue nadie mas y nadie menos que Pigwidgeon, una lechuza de color blanca y gris de pequeña estatura, fiel mascota de Ronald Weasley, leal a toda la familia pelirroja; esta al ver todo el mogollón se puso nerviosa ya que no le gustaba mucho las prisas.

En uno de los escalones de la escalera que conducía hacia los dormitorios se encontraban totalmente cargados tres personas con todas sus pertenencias: libros maletas, jaulas, entre otras muchas cosas más. No podían continuar caminando porque el paso estaba obstruido por las figuras de los gemelos parados entre estas.

-¡Eh, vamos, por Merlín, haceros a un lado!-Les gritó un poco alto pero educadamente una castaña quien era conocida como la bruja más lista de todos los tiempos, para que, así, pudieran cederles el paso, aunque, para su desgracia, no la escucharon porque ambos estaban más centrados en la discusión que en las palabras de la joven.

-Esto…chicos…-Trató de llamar la atención una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo con algunas pequitas sobre su rostro de nombre Ginebra, nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

Un muchacho que estaba junto a ellas e iba cargado con todo su equipaje más con la jaula de Hedwig carraspeó un poco forzando levemente su garganta para que los pelirrojos se dieran cuenta del estropicio que estaban causando, y, al ver que parecían estar totalmente en su mundo, optó por alzar la voz todo lo que pudo, haciéndose así, por fin, de notar, logrando de esa forma que quienes discutían dejaran de hacerlo y dirigieran toda su atención al joven de cabello moreno y ojos verdes resguardados tras unas gafas redondas junto a una extraña cicatriz en su frente.

-Chicos, se nos hace tarde –contestó Harry- estáis obstruyendo por completo la salida y esto pesa lo suyo –respondió mirándolos a ambos haciendo que se percataran de que lo que decía era verdad y que, por reflejo, se echaran hacia un lado permitiendo así que los tres jóvenes que habían quedado anteriormente atrapados entre las escaleras y la acalorada y a su vez absurda pelea entre Weasleys, pudieran terminar de poner todo en el vehículo.

La señora Weasley de nombre Molly, puso todo de lo que tal vez requirieran los cinco muchachos que se irían nuevamente al mundo mágico para cursar, tal vez, el último curso para muchos de ellos en el maletero del coche; tras cerrarlo y lanzarles una mirada desaprobatoria a los gemelos por el comportamiento anterior, le dirigió una mirada cálida a Harry, a quien, sin objetar nada, subió en la parte delantera del ''artefacto muggle'', como solía llamarlo la mujer mientras que, los demás, se acoplaban como podían en la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!¡Este maldito cacharro no funciona! –Gruñó la pelirroja en el asiento del conductor al no poder arrancar el coche, lo que causo caras de horror entre todos los presentes.

-¿Señora Weasley, está usted segura de que ha puesto el motor en marcha?-Preguntó Hermione, al ver que la llave estaba puesta en la ranura que correspondía pero que no había sido girada en la dirección correcta para poder hacer funcionar el coche; a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza y miraron de forma un tanto extraña a la pobre mujer quien rió de forma nerviosa y siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven Gryffindor pudo poner en marcha el coche con el que, a toda prisa, se dirigieron a la estación.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a dicho lugar y, como siempre, tratando de darse prisa y a su vez pasar desapercibidos, atravesaron la barrera que separaba la estación humana con la mágica, llegando a su andén: Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos.

A lo lejos, todos podían percibir las caras de sus amigos, como Neville Longbottom, los jugadores de Quidditch, Luna Lovegood de Huffleppuff entre otros, a quienes se les iluminaron los rostros al reconocerlos; aunque, esa felicidad se esfumó tan rápidamente como apareció, porque alguien indeseado se presentó frente a ellos y dijo algo no muy agradable, aunque, cómo era de esperarse, no se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien que tenía su estancia en la casa más odiada por todos: Slytherin.

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero a quien ha traído la peste? Al San Potter, al pobretón Weasley, a las comadrejas y a la sangre sucia. ¿Seguís pensando en querer cursar este curso en Hogwarts? Os lo estoy preguntando porque este año va a ser tremendamente diferente a lo que hemos vivido anteriormente; porque aún estáis a tiempo de huir y volver con vuestras madres. Aunque pensándolo mejor… Potter no tiene familia… -dijo en tono despectivo aunque a su vez, esbozando una sonrisa retorcida y arrogante lo que, al parecer, aquella situación lo divertía; continuó hablando- En cuanto a ti Wasley, ¿qué ha tenido que empeñar tu madre esta vez para poder comprarte todo lo necesario para este curso? –Su sonrisa se agrandó más aún al notar que todos estaban tensos; él sabía que estar en aquella situación desesperaba a más de uno y aquello, en cierto modo, le gustaba- ¿Y tú sangre sucia…?-iba a responder algo, pero, para su mala suerte y para el alivio de los cinco que habían sido atacados verbalmente por el hurón albino, se escuchó un sonido, como un silbido grave; el tren estaba anunciando que se prepararan para subir a los vagones de sus respectivos andenes porque iban a poner marcha rumbo a Hogwarts en nada.

Subieron en los vagones que habían libres y, tras acomodarse y acoplarse, el tren se puso en marcha.

Todo parecía de lo más tranquilo; sin nada fuera de lo común salvo que una lechuza iba acompañando a los viajeros a través de las ventanas con lo que parecía ser varias bolsas con correspondencia; aunque, aumentó su velocidad de vuelo, pareciendo tener prisa por llegar a su destino; desapareciendo de la vista de todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas de la Escuela de Magia donde estos acudían a aprender todo lo relacionado con la magia.

En uno de los compartimentos del tren mágico donde se encontraban descansando algunas personas de la casa de Gryffindor, muchos de ellos parecían estar totalmente ocupados en sus cosas e incluso otros dormían tranquilamente mientras que otros se dedicaban a hablar sobre sus vacaciones de Verano.

Aunque, aquel, no era el caso de Hermione, quien se encontraba indagando en varias redes y buscando información sobre fenómenos catastróficos que pudieran indicar cualquier cosa referente al Apocalipsis o algo parecido; la joven bruja quien fue nombrada Premio Anual y recibió la insignia de Perfecta tiempo atrás, hacía poco tiempo que, de forma constante tenía extraños sueños en los que visualizaba un lugar conocido para ella totalmente destruido donde escuchaba gritos de auxilio y de agonía; donde veía cegadoras luces de varios colores disparadas de no se sabía dónde ya que lo veía todo extremadamente borroso y donde escuchaba unas risas tenebrosas las que, cada vez, escuchaba con más frecuencia y con mayor fuerza, lo que, provocaba que la joven leona no pudiera dormir en condiciones.

Harry y Ron quienes estaban a cada lado de ella, no decían nada. Simplemente se limitaban a observar en silencio aquella investigación que la muchacha estaba llevando a cabo con el fin de encontrar aquella cosa que rondaba tanto por su mente.

De pronto, para sorpresa de todos, pudieron divisar de forma rápida el Colegio de Magia y Hechizos; algo que resultó totalmente extraño a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban en los compartimentos de sus correspondientes casas: Huffleppuff observaban con una expresión interrogante en sus rostros aquel gran edificio el cual, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que habían pisado ese lugar y de ya haberlo visto muchísimas veces, tenían la curiosidad de saber la razón por la que habían aparecido frente al gran castillo de esa forma tan rauda mientras que Ravenclaw comentaban entre si exactamente lo mismo que tenían en mente la primera casa nombrada, pues, aquello los había pillado por sorpresa ya que, de normal, el Expreso de Hogwarts tardaba casi todo el día en llegar a su lugar de destino, el cual, estaban viendo en ese preciso instante frente a sus narices.

Por su parte, las serpientes de la casa de Slytherin miraban de forma indiferente el edificio, ya que, poco les importaba que tan rápido habían llegado allí ni la razón del por qué había ocurrido de aquella forma.

En cambio, por parte de la casa de Gryffindor, todos los leones de dicha casa, observaban con semblantes tensos y preocupados aquella segunda casa que es para todos y cada uno de ellos. Las preguntas no tardaron en ocupar lugar en las mentes de todos ellos por el mero hecho de estar preocupados por si, durante la ausencia de estos por las vacaciones que habían tenido, habría ocurrido algo…

Cogiendo todas y cada una de sus pertenencias personales, todos los magos y brujas salieron de los vagones y del tren pisando por fin, tierra firme mientras había un gran cúmulo de voces que no dejaban de hablar tratando de razonar qué había llevado a llegar de esa forma tan rápida al tren a la dimensión mágica.

Ginny, quien permanecía al lado de los gemelos Weasley quienes se encontraban junto al Trio de Oro, se preguntaba mentalmente, al igual que muchos otros, lo mismo que quienes comentaban en voz alta entre sus casas y las casas amigas.

Pasado un corto periodo de tiempo, las voces y comentarios cesaron de inmediato dirigiendo sus miradas a los portones del gran castillo los cuales se abrían dejando visibles las figuras de todo el profesorado y el director de tan prestigiosa escuela quienes los recibieron calurosamente.

Una vez todos se saludaron entre si y viceversa, emprendieron rumbo hacia una gran sala donde, como siempre, se sentaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, prestando atención al mismo discurso de todos los años, el que, para muchos era desesperante tener que escuchar anualmente las mismas palabrerías, aunque, para otros, era como música para sus oidos ya que les encantaba escuchar las sabias palabras de aquel hombre mayor de barba blanca y gafas de media luna conocido como Albus Dumbledore.

Todos prestaron atención a las últimas palabras del director de la Escuela las que a más de uno dejaron sin respiración.

-Bien, y una vez, el mismo discurso de todos los años finalizado, antes de comenzar con el banquete de siempre, me gustaría comunicaros una terrible noticia –comenzó a relatar el mago- Me temo que debo comunicaros una mala noticia que tal vez no os haga gracia a ninguno de los aquí presentes…He recibido hace apenas escasos minutos una terrible noticia… Mis queridos niños, una fatídica batalla está a punto de presidir en todo el mundo mágico… una de las lechuzas del colegio ha traído consigo la información de que todos los seguidores de aquel-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se unirán a este y formarán un gran ejército para tratar de adentrarse en nuestros territorios y acabar con todo lo que forma parte de todos nosotros… -Siguió hablando aunque tomó aire para seguir hablando aunque le costaría comunicar lo siguiente-…tratarán de buscar venganza contra Harry y los demás, pero, sobretodo, con todos aquellos hijos de muggles…quieren exterminarlos para dejar libre el mundo de gente no mágica o medio mágica…quieren asegurarse de que no quede ninguno vivo….Nosotros, los profesores y encargados de todo el castillo, haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para que no se atrevan a traspasar cierta barrera.

Solo rogamos que mantengáis la calma, no permitiremos que nada ocurra. Suponíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría así que, nosotros nos adelantamos a todo esto y pedimos ayuda a viejos amigos que estoy seguro de que aceptará venir a ayudarnos; de hecho, nos han informado que vienen de camino por lo que calculo que mañana a medio día o así estarán aquí. –Dijo para infundir calma mientras su mirada paseaba sobre los rostros de los magos y brujas hijos de muggles o un mago o bruja y un muggle quienes habían adquirido un tono pálido en sus pieles.- Por el momento, solo avisamos que trataremos de impartir las clases como siempre, aunque, al mismo tiempo, adquiriremos fuerzas de combate entre otras cosas, para haceros fuertes y para cuando llegue el momento de defender, atacar y luchar para restablecer la paz. –Tras varios comentarios y demás infundiendo ánimos a todos, comenzó el banquete el cual a penas se tocó; los nervios estaban a flor de piel y los nudos en los estómagos de todos ellos impedían que probaran bocado alguno.

Finalmente, dando por finalizado el banquete, la comida sobrante desapareció de las grandes fuentes y bandejas dejándolas vacías provocando que cada casa se dirigiera a su respectiva sala común para tratar de descansar, siendo molestados por Peeves, el poltergeist, quien tiraba cosas a su paso solo para divertirse.

Tras el grito de una furiosa , el fantasma desapareció de la vista de todos arrancando suspiros de pesadez y alivio por parte de los alumnos quienes no tardaron en irse a dormir, esperando con impaciencia para poder ver a esas personas que iba a ir a echarles una mano en aquella ardua batalla que tan solo daba comienzo.

Solo habían dos caminos: Bien y Mal. Luz y Oscuridad. Vida y Muerte.

Dependían de su inteligencia y de cada uno de esos factores que los hacían imprescindibles y a su vez únicos para poder tomar así el camino correcto y encaminarse y alzarse con la victoria.

Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo y nuevamente, espero que os haya gustado.

Mil gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerlo.

Por favor: ¡Reviews!

Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión respecto a la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de AUGURIO DE MUERTE.

Se despide cordialmente:

HermioneGrangerGryffindor16.


End file.
